Not the only one
by Not Just Another Shadow
Summary: Au Finn finds a new friend who turns out to also be human(he is from ooo though not the real world) This is the story of two young adults dealing with their female counterparts from an alternate dimension. This is gonna be character death this bably.
1. Chapter 1

**This Fan-Fiction is mainly Finn x Fionna. There are Oc in this again if you review my story I would appreciate some tips.**

**This story may have some mistakes for that I am sorry. For most of this story Finn his new friend and their opposites are all 18. Jake and Cake will not always be there. However in this chapter they are 17. This story may clash with the show but please do not get angry. None of my characters are based on me the only thing similar is colour preference.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own adventure time or the characters I only own the plot and my own characters. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue: A unexpected surprise<strong>

Narrator P.O.V

Finn and Jake were, like most days, adventuring. They were wandering through the trees hoping that they would find a dungeon away from the path. This was when Jake heard a weird noise like two people talking.

"Finn do you hear that"Jake whispered.

"Yea, it's kinda bugging me" Finn replied "Lets go see what it is" signs of worry in his voice.

What they saw shocked them. They saw a boy who looked to be about Finns age. He was wearing grey dunks, black jeans a white long sleeved top and was wearing a black hat with fox ears had pale skin and emerald green eyes and at his waist were two identical sword sheaths. He was arguing with a black wolf.

"Face it we are lost" the wolf said.

"well if you would stretch me out of here we wouldn't be" The boy snapped back.

"I am too tired" the wolf replied with a yawn, "you might be the last human but you don't get special treatment".

When Finn heard that he got excited and burst out from the hiding place, immediately running to the stranger. The boy just looked at him with a look of confusion.

"are you really human" Finn asked, his excitement showing.

"yeah" the boy replied obviously uncomfortable. He looked at the wolf who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought I was the last one " Finn said taking off his white bear hat.

The boy was just as excited as Finn at what he saw "Alex" he said happily sticking out his fist, Finn bumped it with his own."This is Cid my brother"He continued "He's a magic wolf"

"My names Finn my brother jake is around here some where. " Finn said looking around. "He's a magic dog" It was then jake came out of the hiding place to greet Finns new friends.

"hey do you have a place to live" Finn asked.

"We are looking for a cave to crash for the night"Alex Replied.

"You can stay at our tree fort" Jake said and grew huge.

Alex P.O.V

As we went to the tree fort we talked about lots of thing including why CI'd didn't do this causing us all to break out laughing.

We went in side the tree fort and jake immediately started making us put a sandwich In front of me. I ate it quickly as if I hadn't had a proper meal in ages which was true, "that was delicious" I said contently then their was a knock at the door.

Narrator P.O.V

"Hey Marcy" Finn said opening the door "You wanna come in"

"Sure I haven't been over in a while" Marceline said walking through the door and into were they were all sitting. "Hey Finny who's your new friend" Marceline asked.

He stood up and said "I'm Alex" sticking out a hand. Marceline grabbed it and pulled him into a hug making his pale face turn bright red.

"He's just like you Finn" Marceline laughed.

"Maybe all humans are like that" Finn replied, seeing the shock on Marcelines face made him smile

Marceline released Alex and said "I just came by to say hey,so later" and she left the tree fort To tell Bonnibell.

"Awkward" Jake and Cid said in unison.

Then Alex said"hey Finn you know how to use a sword"Alex asked,

"Are you kidding I'm the hero of Ooo" Finn replied and grabbed his demon blood sword.

"How about a duel then" Alex replied rushing outside Finn following in excitement.

When Alex was ready he pulled out a silver katana with a black dragon hilt leaving one with an identical white dragon hilt in it's sheath. He held them in a more basic battle stance because it was a duel. Finn took out his repaired demon blood sword and got into his battle stance.

He charged at Alex who sidestepped and stuck his leg out, tripping Finn up before running away to a safe distance. Finn got up and got back into his battle stance, he charged again but this time Alex charged too albeit in a more graceful manner. As Finn was about to strike Alex held up his own in defense but when it came to strength Finn won so it went for hours neither of them able to win.

That night Alex slept on the couch with Cid on his stomach. It was the start of a great friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it for know tell me what you think I'm new to this type of story.<strong>

**NJAS**


	2. BOOM

**Chapter 2 lets do this! They're 18 **

* * *

><p>Alex got up and out of his bed, getting dressed in his new clothes, a pair of black mid jeans(not baggy not skinny) white and black dunks, a black and red t-shirt and a special new jacket he made himself. It was white with full length sleeves, the inside was padded with black fur, it was always open and went down to his ankles like a cloak, on the back was a black fox on the back and a hood that he pulled up. The jacket was magic and would automatically mend itself. Covering his hair and ears was a blood red and black beanie.<p>

He walked out of his room to Jake singing as per usual. He sat at the table waiting for some pancakes. When he had finished, he finally spoke up, "hey why don't we go for a walk" he said, the all agreed, they hadn't done much in the last few days.

They had finished their walk and were returning to the tree house the sun was setting and Jake already left. They were near the tree house when a murky green portal appeared in front of them. Alex stood on one side, Finn walked around doing the same, Cid just stood there, having no clue what to do. Alex stood there relaxed as usual, whilst Finn pulled out his sword, and boom, five figures shot out of the portal before it closed. One landed on Finn knocking him to the floor. Alex side stepped and caught another one in his arms, graceful as he was. A wolf landed straight on Cid the last two near him. The one who landed on Finn opened her eyes first, she lay there looking at the sky, she sighed. "Uhhhm, hi." a voice said below her. She turned her head to see a guy, a slight blush on his face. "I'm Finn," he said, she started to blush as well, "Hi I'm Fionna" 'wow her voice, it's angelic' Finn thought. They both got up, smiling at one another. Finn saw the two near Cid waking up, though they quickly ran off. "The cat's Cake and the other one, just call him LM." Then the one on Cid opened her eyes, neither one said a word. "Wait where's Alice?" She said before noticing her in some guys arms before shouting "Fionna help." Fionna turned around noticing Alice and immediately running. Alex just looked at the figure of the girl in his arms 'she's beautiful' he thought before her eyes opened, they were emerald green, a lot like his. Alex opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by her, "Get your hands off me, Filthy Human." She said, her words filled with venom. He frowned but he tried to help her up. "I thought I told you get off, Freak." Cid's eyes widened as did Finn's. "No not that word" Cid said. Alex's frown changed to a look of anger. He dropped her and started to walk off, she wasn't done however "Hey y..." She was silenced by his black hooted sword flying towards her pinning her to a tree. Then he disappeared.

Finn removed Alex's sword and helped her too her feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." She said. "When Alice gets embarrassed she can get angry" the female wolf said. "Shall we go look for him?" questioned Alice. "No he wants to be alone." Finn replied taking the girls and the sword inside followed by Cid and Cindy. They didn't expect to see Alex there however, they saw him laying there with his eyes opened. He held out his hand and Finn gave him his sword which was quickly back in it's sheath. Alice stepped forward "I-I'm so sorry, Alex" Alex just glared at her. "Okay i'm sleepy" Finn said yawning. "Fionna you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor, Alice you can have Alex's bed. Right Alex?" And with that they departed to their rooms.

Alice got under the covers on Alex's bed. Whilst Alex lay on the floor, he just lay there, he couldn't get to sleep. Then he heard Alice sleep talking "Alex i'm sorry, please don't go, Alex." Alex's eyes widened. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed. " It's okay, I'm here." He whispered. Alice smiled in her sleep she wrapped her arms around his waist dragging him closer to her.


End file.
